


throwing stones

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Red, Tangled Thread [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Poem based on the "Red, Tangled Thread" series.





	

~ throwing stones ~

living in glass houses, throwing stones.

shattered heart and shattered soul

held together only by a single solitary strand

more delicate than spider's string.

an opalescent liquid ladder formed from tears

leads to the strongest, cruelest memories

defining moments that restructure reality.

snakescale and silver ribbon shields

a tiny firefly born in the shadows

of a further and deeper darkness.

firefly and dragonfly, side by side

can build the trap that catches lightning.

~oOo~


End file.
